vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
SEE THE LIGHTS
thumb|285px|Parte del PV MMD 'SEE THE LIGHTS '(VER LAS LUCES) Es un Cover Original Vocaloid. Esta canción es Interpretada originalmente por el grupo ASY, pero hicieron este cover para el álbum "CiRCUiT BEATS -SUPER GT 20th ANNIVERSARY-", cantado por la VOCALOID IA. Fue subida el 7 de Octubre de 2013, tiene más de 48.400 visitas en NND y mas de 2 millones de visitas en Youtube, a aparecido en los conciertos Tokyo Crazy Kawaii y 1st Place 10 - 11th Celebration LIVE: "KEEP HAVING FUN!" y aparece en el juego Groove Croaster 2, con otras canciones mas de IA. 'Interprete: 'IA & ASY '''Música & Masterización: '''STY '''Letra: '''YUUKI, MC & STY '''Dirección Vocal: '''Zukio '''Coreografía: '''MASAMI '''Video: '''RSC MASAMI STUDIO, BimumanP & Kaneko Rano *Nicovideo *Youtube (Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *CiRCUiT BEATS -SUPER GT 20th ANNIVERSARY- Letras *Kanji sacado de ASYTOKYO *Romaji transliterado por IAYORI *Traducción al Español por Gam/_/ Kanji= 音速のG6ほんの後もう少しで東京タワー真上の上空5万フィート 瞬きの隙間に通り過ぎた機上の人さえ見える光線放つ I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS 追いつけないスピードは TOKYO LONDON PARIS NEW YORK どこでも自由自在のMR.TAXIよりも いつの間にかもうTHIS-AHOLIC まさに SUPERSONIC または HYPERTONIC 渋谷時間基準のアポトーシス 反証する可能性は SUPER-MAGIC 連れてくよもっと上へ IF YOU WANT IT HIKKUP してる間に GONNA MAKE YOU FALLIN' 今だけは全て忘れて BOUNCIN’ 今だけは全て忘れて BOUNCIN' Fly into the sky with the super sonic speed Reaching out to the space coz it’s all super-magic Wanna make you fall into the lights Gonna make you fall into the night G6 06S Speed of light Let it bounce let it fly let it roll In Tokyo London Paris New York Coz I know you can all see the light And I know we can all feel the vibe |-| Romaji= Onsoku no G 6 kono ato mōsukoshi de tōkyō tawā maue no jōkū 5 man fīto mabataki no sukima ni tōrisugi ta kijō no hito sae mieru kōsen hanatsu I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS I KNOW YOU ALL CAN SEE THE LIGHTS oitsuke nai supīdo wa TOKYO LONDON PARIS NEW YORK doko demo jiyūjizai no MR . TAXI yori mo itsunomanika mō THIS - AHOLIC masani SUPERSONIC matawa HYPERTONIC shibuya jikan kijun no apotōshisu hanshō suru kanō sei wa SUPER - MAGIC tsure te ku yo motto ue e IF YOU WANT IT HIKKUP shiteru ma ni GONNA MAKE YOU FALLIN ' ima dake wa subete wasure te BOUNCIN? ima dake wa subete wasure te BOUNCIN ' Fly into the sky with the super sonic speed Reaching out to the space coz it? s all super - magic Wanna make you fall into the lights Gonna make you fall into the night G 6 06 S Speed of light Let it bounce let it fly let it roll In Tokyo London Paris New York Coz I know you can all see the light Coz I know we can all feel the vibe |-| Español= Velocidad sónica del G6 50 mil pies encima de... la torre de tokyo justo ahí a través del centelleo pasaba la gente a bordo también puedo ver.. un rayo de luz~ Sé que todos ustedes pueden ver las luces Sé que todos ustedes pueden ver las luces Sé que todos ustedes pueden ver las luces A inalcanzable velocidad Tokio, londres, parís, Nueva York donde sea, libertad de algún (Mr.) Taxi o mayor sin estar al tanto de esta-adicción asi como supersónico o algo hipertónico La hora local de shibuya y su apoptosis se detienen con algo súper mágico te llevare más adelante, si tu quieres, hasta que te fatiges voy a hacerte caer Ven despeja tu mente totalmente, espúlsalo Ven despeja tu mente totalmente, espúlsalo~ Volar en el cielo con la velocidad supersónica, llegar al espacio, porque es todo muy mágico quiero hacerte caer en las luces, voy a hacerte caer en la noche G6 06s a la velocidad de las luces dejate rebotar, dejate volar, dejate rodar en Tokio, londres, paris, Nueva York porque sé que todos ustedes pueden ver la luz y yo sé que todos podemos sentir "La vibración". Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Cover Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013